Dark Past Untrustworthy Future
by Missdiva2508
Summary: After a harrowing experience Bella is forced to move in with her father where she keeps to herself, gaurded and extremely untrustworthy and trying to survive under the radar but can one boy change all this and bring her out of her shell ? Can Edward teach Bella to trust again ? FIRST FF. AU. AH. M for Lemons and Language.
1. Prolouge

_**Hey guys, the name is Crystal. This is my first fanfic, so go easy. Enjoy :)**_

* * *

_**Prolouge  
**_

_BPOV:_

"No stop it" I screamed as loud as I could but it was as if they couldn't hear me.  
"Please I'm begging you" I whimpered. Instead they snarled at me, they faces dark but I could still see their eyes full of evil and torture. I tried to break free of the chair they had tied me to. I never wanted this to happen. I only wanted to be popular... Instead they used me and now the unthinkable has happened. I am being held down to a chair whilst three disturbing drunken men are trying to force themselves onto me. Why is this happening, why me.

It all started when my parents had split up 7 years ago, my dad in forks and my mum moving from place to place with her new husband Phil. When the split happened I moved with mum, what a mistake that was... Mum never seemed to understand me, it was as if she was reliving her childhood through me. Since we were always on the move, I was always the new girl, the one that was bullied because she was different. I didn't see how I was different, i mean sure I wanted to be popular so badly, I mean I tried everything… it was like I was turning into a whole different person, wasn't even me anymore. I spoke, acted and even treated people the complete opposite I always did. I felt all this power, friends, I felt like no one could stop me. Until that day came. That was enough of a wake up call to me, so I packed my things and moved in with my dad, so I could start over. Have a fresh start, no one would know my past and I made sure as hell didn't trust anyone...

* * *

**Review guys will update when I can :)**

**Crystal xx  
**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Sorry I haven't posted in a while... I was away, then when i got back on my birthday... then the next day my nan passed away and we had her funeral the week later, and we just finished cleaning out her house so this is why this chapter is so short. This story is now in dedication to my nan, she was there through it all, she was a fighter. Next post should be in about a week when i have finished the school term.**_

* * *

BPOV

As I landed in Forks, I saw Charlie run up to me and crash tackle me into a bear hug causing me to flinch. My dad and I are very similar; we're both quite, hated shopping and love our own personal space. Charlie was the Chief of Police in Forks which meant I knew how to look after myself quite well. But trust him to notice my flinch.

"You okay Bells?" he questioned raising an eyebrow,

"Yeah dad, just tired" I mumbled not wanting him to realize all the thoughts that came flooding into my head about what happened on that night.

The drive home seemed as though we were driving forever. Dad chatted about school, work and Forks in general. When he wasn't talking, we would listen to music... Not any music more music from his generation... the classics. I didn't complain though, I love music that he listens to. After about 20 minutes of driving I started to fall asleep, loud bangs and voices filled my head. Their taunts and their sinister laughter are surrounding me. I'm trapped and can't get back.

* * *

_**What do you think will happen? Will it all get to much for poor Bella?**_

_**Please Review and tell others :)**_

_**Love C x**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is the next chapter... It's a bit longer than the other 2, and I'm planning on making them longer and longer as I go, till I get to a good length. Thankyou to Bronte my beta :) So here it goes enjoy...**

* * *

BPOV

Their voices taunted me as I sat tied down, I couldn't escape, there was nowhere to run, and they took their turns in scaring me. I was trapped. "Bella" A voice called my name but all I could hear was the sinister chuckles from 'them', "Bella Please!"  
"Bells, Bella! BELLA!" I hear as my dad's voice enters my head.  
"Daddy! Dad what are you doing here? Please help me" I begged him,  
"Bells wake up sweet heart, you're having a nightmare, you're ok, they're not here, we're home now Bells open your eyes please, and I've got you."  
With that I am snatched out of the nightmare and back into reality, I see my father's face; pale, with tears in his eyes and worry written across his face. Charlie never cries... At least not since mum left him.  
"Dad I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I was just so tired and they were there and I couldn't get out. I'm so sorry" I managed to choke out before sobbing into his chest.  
"It's okay darlin, let's get you inside. I'll get your stuff out of the back of the car. You know where your room is, same as always. Sue Cleanwater dropped round some new sheets and the essentials for you, otherwise everything is in the same place as last time you were here, so yeah you know where everything is, once I drop your stuff up I'll leave you to it. Do you still have your keys? Charlie rambled.  
"Yeah dad, thank you" I mumbled and went up into the house.  
The house was only a small two story 2 bedroom, 1 bathroom place, but it was still perfect for us. As I entered the house, I inhaled the same sent as always, but this time it was different, it wasn't just the smell of pine, fishing and Charlie... This time it was comforting, it felt good to be home. I wondered to the set of stairs, and went into my room, the bed was neatly made and everything was still in the same place just like Charlie said. Now that I noticed that noticing has really changed in the house. I hear a tap of the door and Charlie comes in, with my stuff.  
"I was thinking of cooking the fish that I had this morning with some salad for dinner if that's alright with you" he spoke awkwardly as if he wasn't sure how to ask what I wanted for dinner.  
"That's perfect dad, I think I might lie down for a while, call me when it's ready"  
"Ok I'll be downstairs watching the game if you need me"  
With that he left and closed the door quietly behind him. That was the. Good thing about Charlie, he didn't hover, he left me be. I took off my shoes and went to lie down on my bed, butting my iPod headphones to try and relax and soon enough I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Will Bella have a peaceful dream or will things go wrong again? Please review with what you want to see...  
Till next time xoxo**


	4. Chapter 3

_Sorry Guys for not updating for a while... I've had a lot on atm, but with school finishing soon I should be able to post more + i've had so many ideas just not sure how to put it together... Anyway This chapter is for Bronte my Beta, thankyou for your amazing work xxx Enjoy!_

* * *

**BPOV:**

It was like I was falling through a black hole, complete darkness, I was screaming and then I felt a hand on my shoulder, which caused me to bolt upright, freaking out and gasping for air.  
"It's just me Bells, I'm off to work, you have school in an hour and a half, I'll be back in an hour and 20 to pick you up and drop you off, there's still some paper work I need to finalise there." With that he closed the door and left and about 3 minutes later, I heard the front door lock and the car drive away. I sighed and threw the sheets off me rolling to my side before finally sitting up. I walked over to my iPod dock and pressed play as "Turning Tables" by Adele came blaring through the speakers. As the first verse started I started to sing quietly (even though no one was home) as I made my bed from the night before. As the chorus came through the speakers I belted the lyrics out with everything I had, every emotion I had behind me. Tears and fear quickly set in and I found myself sliding down my wall into a ball of wreck. Thoughts and images of that night set were planted into my mind, the screaming and the laughter all too much. I knew music was my release; my singing was all I had left. As the song came to an end I finally started to calm down, and start to stand up and walk towards my wardrobe. I didn't have many clothes… Most of which I either burned or left at Renee's. I ended up settling on a pair of light blue jeans with slits around the knees, black ¾ long sleeves top, oversized black hoodie, and my black high top converses. I made my way to the bathroom after reading the clock as it stated 7:23am, Charlie would be home in 20 minutes which gave me enough time to have a shower, wash my hair, eat, and get ready. I left my music blaring as I went for a shower. As I caught a look of myself in the mirror I saw my tiny scars on my shoulders and wrists from them. Without dawning on them to much I hopped into the shower and washing my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo and conditioner. Whilst my hair was drying I got dressed quickly and ran downstairs to eat. After 5 minutes of debating, I finally decided on toast and juice. Once I was done, I ran upstairs and applied light makeup to my face and wrists just in case something happened and someone saw them. Luckily since it was winter I could still hide my scars on my shoulders. I brushed through my hair and decided on a high bun and then double checked I had everything whilst turning off my iPod dock and putting in my earphones. As I made my way down the stairs Charlie beeped the horn and I met him in the car.  
"You ready baby girl?" Charlie questioned as I put my seatbelt on.  
"As ready as I'll ever be" I mumbled back. It wasn't a long drive maybe 5 minutes max. As we drove Charlie kept telling me that if I have any problems to call him and that he will come straight away. As he was raving on I kept nodding every so often to make sure he realised I knew what I was doing and that I understood what he meant, but I couldn't help but wonder would this school be the same, would I be the freak, the new girl, would that happen to me again? I gasped and quickly shut out my last thought reminding myself that if I stay out of the spotlight that nothing would happen to me and it will be better this way. Soon enough I found myself out the front of a small high school, where only a few cars were parked in the car park and a few small groups of students where here and there. I climbed out of the car and said goodbye to Charlie, as he wished me luck. I took a deep breath and walked towards the office. This was the start of my new life.

* * *

_What will Bella's first day be like?  
Review and tell others... Chapters will be getting longer  
ex oh ex oh  
- C_


	5. Chapter 4

**_Firstly, I'm so sorry I haven't been on lately, long story with holidays and everything and I just started senior year so everything is a bit hectic for me atm. But to everyone who is reading this thankyou! I really appreciate it! This Chapter is dedicated to my friend Natalie, Just because i know how she feels at the moment. Now at the end of last chapter I finished as she just got to school so lets see how her first day goes. Enjoy!_**

* * *

BPOV:  
As I made my way to the front office I tried to keep my head down and act like I was invisible. Ha! Easier said than done. I managed to bump into at least 5 different people on my way and once I busted through the doors to the office I felt like I could finally breathe again. There was a middle aged woman sitting at the desk with glasses that seemed to big on her and as if they boxed her in.

"Umm, Hi?" Great, Good work Bella; just make yourself seem like an idiot on your first day. Immediately her head snapped up and I was greeted by loving and caring eyes.

"Hello dearie, my name is Mrs Money. Can I help you with anything? Are you new here?" She inquired bubbly.

"Umm my…my name is Bella, Bella Swan. I'm new here, I was wondering if I could get my timetable and maybe a map of the school so I could figure my way around." I replied whilst looking at my fidgeting hands.

"Oh, Of Course! Right so Bella here is your timetable, locker number and your school map, Roll call will start in 3 minutes, so you have some time to calm your nerves down and look around quickly"

"Oh okay thanks" was all I could muster before I walked out of the office and started to look for my roll call class. Man that lady was way too cheery to be an office lady.

As I exited the office doors I realised how full the school was, with people filling the halls, some in groups and some just gathered around their lockers. I took the opportunity to put my hood on, put my head down and pull my sleeves over my hands as I started down the hallway once again trying to be invisible. It was as if I had a sign pointing to me saying "look here, the new girl is a freak" because every couple of people stared me down trying to figure me out… ha good luck with that I don't let anyone in. The sooner I get here the sooner I'll be out of here and as far away as possible. I started to scurry faster whilst still looking at my timetable English, Government, Trigonometry, Spanish, Lunch Biology and then Gym. Urgh Gym! I'm going to have to try to get out of that one… there is no way I can do gym especially with well it doesn't matter now all I know is the fact that I'm going to have to try and get out of gym. Being so caught up in my thoughts I felt a bang go through my body and then I was on the ground. Oh no not this again please not this again. I looked up to see a boy with a Perfectly sculpted face with High cheekbones, straight nose, perfect full lips straight, white teeth and Liquid topaz eyes with Long, black lashes that set off his tousled bronze, reddish brown hair. I was breath taken for 2 reasons, 1. How godly he looked and 2. My past. His eyes carried worry as he looked at me with an extended arm as he stuttered:

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you there. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you hurt? You're new here aren't you? Well I'm Edward Cullen" He said with a mix of worry and confidence which made him looks extremely cute. Wait what am I thinking snap out of it Bella. Never go there again, you just can't!

All I could do was nod and say the word "BBBBellaaa" as I got up by myself and ran as fast as I could to the bathroom, as he called out behind me

"Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..."

***SLAM***

Great work Bells. Way to look like an idiot in the guy you just ran into and actually seemed interested in you. Wait! What am I thinking? All males are the same. All males are like them. I can never trust anyone ever, except for Charlie. Breathe just breathe Bella they're not here anymore. You're safe… You're safe.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell others about DP&UTW. ANNDDDDDD I'm sorry updates have been slow. Hope all is well  
- C xox


End file.
